Magic
Magic, What gives this world life, The "gods" of old wielded it with devastating effect and as their children so can mortals though not to the degree as the ones up above we have Limits, Gods can cast magic without worry of side effects or magical burnout/ Exhaustion but as mortals our bodies are fragile. As a conduit the Human/Elven/Dwarven Bodies cannot take too much magical force through them before they suffer one of two symptoms, Magical Burnout they become tired exhausted as if they were doing hours of physical activity, Magical Overload when the caster uses too much of their internal magical energy they suffer Magical burnout but if they continue after suffering magical burnout the user may end up killing themselves and causing a shock wave of magical energy harming the land friend and foe. Each person has a limit within them some are large like freezing ships in place or leveling structures while some would die from merely casting a fireball...of the stronger and weak with this power weaker power is more common being only maybe 5 great mages of each nation able to use their powers to full effect without much repercussions (unless a Pyromancer in this case was to raze the entire land of a countryside without any resting he would overload and die) but as said above gods suffer none of this and as such can use magic to their full capability. Origins How the Magic user obtained their magic Either being born with it or obtaining an item that grants you certain abilities. * Inherit Magic: '''This Magic is obtained through just being born with the right bloodline, though not all of a certain bloodline get magic only certain bloodlines CAN obtain magic. This is the most common type of Magic Origin. * '''Divine Magic: Magic Granted by the "Gods", those who would normally not have magic in their bloodline can be granted magic either later on in life when the god deems them worthy of magic or if the person has a destiny in the eyes of the god, Also Classifies Divine Entities Power Origin including the gods. * Contractual Magic: '''"You Signed a contract now pay up the price" As the name suggests a Contract is signed in order to gain magic, the Contract is normally with a Demonic being and can sometimes come back to bite the "client" in the ass if they didnt read the fine print. This Magic type is highly unstable compared to the other forms of Origins * '''Bound Magic: '''Either By a Ritual or possession Bound Magic is in essence stolen Magic, it should have never been yours. you Bind a Magical Entity to you and force them to obey you to grant you their magic., though rarely its the entity that binds itself to you willingly or to keep itself from dying but of course these occurrences are rare. * '''Enchanted Item Magic: '''An everyday item infused with magical power through a ritual in which any mortal can use its magic without having magic themselves, sometimes the item though these are rare grant you pseudo magic while you wear it able to cast spells like any mage, Magic items are...odd in the fact that instead of the overuse of magic killing the wielder it destroys the item which in turn can kill the user if they don't get away fast enough. * '''Natural Magic: Some Creatures are born with magic or granted magic on Conversion to the Creature/Enttiy, most common examples would be werewolves, Vampires, Demons and other Creatures Not normally Found on the Continent of Vauyin